


Moments of a life

by sofiislosthere



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, boring lives of actual boyfriends, more characters will appear eventually but it's rintori mainly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiislosthere/pseuds/sofiislosthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically glances into various moments of their lives together after Iwatobi. <br/>Expect a lot of fluff and some angst because I can't help it. <br/>It will be the boring life I would like them to have cause no one seems to have done it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first morning

Nitori yawned again, slowly rubbing his bleary eyes as he made his way towards the kitchen and pour himself another cup of coffee. Maybe the second one would finally slap the tiredness out of his exhausted body. 

As he turned to get to the long hallway, his foot hit something. He swallowed a pained cry as his pinky toe smashed into the heavy looking cardboard box sitting there. 

He cursed internally, knowing it was completely his fault for leaving stupid boxes all around the apartment, but moving was tiring and honestly, he has never been one to be organized. 

So, mumbling under his breath he continued walking towards the cup of coffee he so desperately needed. On his way back, he stopped in front of the box, looking around for any label on it to know what it was. 

He was of course not surprised when he realized the box was unlabeled and cursed himself once again for being so messy. 

The fair haired boy leaned forwards, carefully opening the box and snooping inside. It was a rather heavy box and he couldn't remember what he had put inside of it. When the flaps were finaly opened, Nitori stared at the stash of diaries and photo albums. 

He quietly sat down on the wood floor, shivering as his uncovered thighs touched the chilly wood. He cradled the coffee mug a little and inhaled the wonderful smell that it carried. 

Ai had never depended on coffee to wake up or start his day, but moving was a very long process that slowly took your sanity and your stamina away.  

So, taking a good sip of the still scalding coffee, Ai starting pulling out the numerous books inside the box. 

 

The first thing he caught was an old diary. It dated from at least 5 years before if not more. It was an old diary, from Ai's pre-teen years. He started reading it and couldn't help but cringe at his old self. 

He laughed and kept on looking through it, but not really reading it. Once that nightmare was over, he pushed one hand inside the box and blindly searched for something else to look at.

The next one was a photo album. This one a little more recent, maybe 1 to 2 years old. 

Ai started to leaf through it, taking a few moments once a particular picture caught his attention. He smiled at the old memories, feeling maybe just a little bit nostalgic when he stumbled on to a picture of the samezuka swim team reunion. They had gathered to catch up and spend some quality time together after having taken different paths after graduation. 

He couldn't help but giggle when his eyes landed on Momo and his long hair-phase. He had loved being roommates with him, even if sometimes he had tested his patience, which was a lot honestly. 

He turned more pages, back and forth, quickly reliving moments long since past when he stumbled into one particular picture. One that made his heart twist a little inside his chest. 

 

Smiling dreamily at the camera was Ai himself, one hand throwing the peace sign, while the other clung tightly to a toned arm. 

Right beside him and rubbing his neck bashfully, was Ai's ex boyfriend. He couldn't refuse the fact that he looked hot there, leaning his head on Ai's and a loving look coming out from those beautiful blue eyes. 

Ai sighed without realizing, suddenly remembering just how much he had loved Hayato and how much Hayato had loved him back. 

It was still hard for him to believe, how a man like Hayato had been more than willing to be his boyfriend back then. 

He had met him on one of the many parties his friends threw during the first year of university, being that one guy that had been invited by a friend of a friend of a friend. 

He could still remember that night perfectly. He had been on his way to refill his cup after a rather pathetic game of beer pong, when he had bumped into a tall and broad man. 

He knew very well that things would have turned very differently if he hadn't had had that much beer beforehand, cause if he hadn't he certainly wouldn't have ended up flirting with him.

The man had been surprised to say the least, but had quickly thrown himself to catch Ai before he fell after bumping into his broad back. Ai remembered feeling his face on fire after catching a glimpse of his hero. 

The man had just smiled at him, setting him back onto his feet carefully. 

"Easy there, wouldn't want you to fall where I can't catch you"

It had happen rather quickly since that moment. It had been difficult since Ai was still heartbroken from him and Rin's relationship, but Hayato had been just what he had needed at the time. They had a very loving and umm,, intense relationship for around a year, until it finally wasn't. 

Ai felt his heart squeeze a bit, remembering that day at the airport, making false promises and hoping that maybe it wouldn't be the end. But they both knew that it wouldn't work, not long distance at least. They said goodbye, and Ai watched him board his plane and take off.  

 

Nitori sighed deeply and kept turning pages, pages full of little memories he shared with Hayato. Train tickets, purikuras, old post its and much much more. 

Deciding it had been more than enough of that, he closed the little book and set it aside before dipping his hand back into the box. 

This time, the magic box had given him a wide picture frame. 

It was a little old and rough around the edges, but the picture in it was still intact. It had to be, with how much it meant to him.

In it, and under a seemingly unending amount of cherry blossoms were Ai and Rin, hugging tightly and laughing with all their hearts. That had been an incredible day for them and he would never be able to thank enough to the kind woman who had been willing to take this memory for them. 

 

Ai smiled fondly to himself and sighed. The way things keep changing over time will never stop to amaze him. Just two years ago, his life was so completely different, so much less than what it was right at that moment, sitting on the cold floor of the new apartment they had just gotten in Tokyo.

Ai looked up at the wide blank walls surrounding him and pictured the many things that those walls would portray their new lives here.

So, with a little sigh, he pushed himself up and patted himself to get rid of the dust clinging to his legs. 

He made his way to the bedroom, that had nothing but a mattress and two bedside tables. He carefully sat on the mattress and placed the picture on the bedside table along with his now cold cup of coffee, before turning to the redhead still sleeping on the surprisingly comfortable bed. 

 

Ai threaded his delicate fingers through wild and luscious locks before caressing Rin's cheeks. 

The redhead only stirred a little and grumbled before burrowing further into the fluffy covers. Ai could only laugh at how Rin was still so absolutely adorable for as much as the redhead denied it. 

Ai leaned a little over him and placed a small kiss right under his boyfriend's eye. 

 

"Come on sleepy head, the movers will be here soon with the rest of our stuff" 

 

More grumbles and stirring. 

 

"I'll bring you some coffee if you get out of those covers"

 

Ai could see one amber eye open tentatively and some covers shuffling. 

 

"The one that I like? In the expensive machine that I don't know how to use?" 

 

Rin's coarse voice travelled through the silent and barren room. Nitori laughed softly.

 

"Yeah, the one you like that you _still_ can't use somehow. I just have to find the box with the machine, so it might take some tim-"

 

The fair haired man couldn't finish his sentence before being brought down into a wight embrace through white and fluffy covers. 

Rin had trapped Ai between his arms and was now spooning him, nuzzling into his boyfriend's soft hair.

 

"What if, you stay here and we sleep some more?"

 

"You know that I'm supposed to be the one who oversleeps right?"

 

"But'm so tiiiireeed"

 

"You move a few boxes and you're this tired? And you call yourself a professional athlete"

 

That comment earned him a bite to the shoulder and a tickle.

The laugh coming from Ai could be heard through the entire house, traveling around the empty rooms and the barren walls of their new apartment. 

It had been a rather normal morning for them, aside from the moving, and that was how most of their morning would start from there on.

Life was just beginning and so was their future together. 

 


	2. The day they broke the routine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ai have a hectic life full of work and responsibilities. What happens when they realize they've fallen into a routine?

The couple had moved into their Tokyo apartment not even six months ago, and already they had fallen into an unbreakable and impending routine. Their very ambitious goals in life demanded arduous and constant work, which left them with a very busy schedule that was rather hard to move around.

Rin, being a professional athlete, left early in the morning to start his extenuating training. But even before that, as he did back in school, he woke up earlier to run for an hour or so, preparing him for his long day. 

He usually returned home around 7:30 pm, his body nothing but an exhausted pile of bones and toned flesh. 

And, after such an extenuating day, he just collapsed onto their living room couch, idly changing channels on the flat screen right in from of him. 

 

Ai, on the other hand, left later than his boyfriend. 

He was still in college, trying his best to get a liberal arts degree, but he had somehow found a part time job that helped him to get some extra credits. as well as experience in the field. Even if the job was rather distant form what he really wanted to do. 

In the morning, Ai was an art teacher in an elementary school, and in the afternoons, he went back to university to take the late courses. 

All in all, he started his day at 7, left at 7:45 and started working at 8:30. He made his way back home at around 7, a little over the whole "art" thing his life seemed to revolve around. 

 

So, when they really thought about it. they barely saw each other. Rin left for his early run way before Ai was even thinking of getting up, and was out the door an hour before his boyfriend's alarm startled him out of his slumber. 

The only moments they had together were dinner time, that they had promised to always share. no matter what was happening in their lives, and sleeping time, which honestly didn't count, even if they slept in a tight hold every evening. 

 

On the weekends, Rin trained on his own and sometimes volunteer at the local public pool giving swimming lessons to kids. That last one had been Ai's idea, to be honest, but Rin enjoyed it. He really liked the look on the kids' faces as they finally kicked in the water, successfully staying afloat and taking off. 

Ai was of course, very proud of his boyfriend. Giving back was always something that he thought tho be very important. At least, that's how he had been raised. So, obviously, on saturdays, he also volunteered. On saturday afternoons, Nitori gave therapeutic painting classes to people who needed a breather and some activity during their hard times at the hospital. 

The feeling was like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt bad for being healthy and able to do the many things he wanted to do, unlike the kids and young ones around him. But he also felt loved and just right, for taking the time to share his gift with people who appreciated it. 

 

After such an eventful week, Rin and Ai basically slept the day off on sundays, ordering food and well, never leaving the bed. Just, not in the sexy way you would like to think, but rather in the "i'm too tired to even lift my hand and try to even give you a hand job, but i love you so please don't be grossed out by my horrible bed-head and deathly breath". 

Rin still went out for a light run and stretch himself after not moving for an entire day, a little early in the night, just around the time that Ai gathered enough strength to shower. 

 

Now imagine the day that they finally realized just how boring their life had turned. Rin got home early, stepping inside and taking off his shoes just 10 minutes before 7 pm. 

He was surprised to find his lovely boyfriend, already sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He was writing and writing and writing, his entire body hunched-over the small table in front of the couch. 

He looked so focused, his gaze very intense as he read and scribbled over his notebook. Rin knew just how hard he worked, he had seen it since high school, but it still amazed him just with how much passion Nitori threw himself into the things he considered worthy of his time. 

Rin himself was a result of Ai's hard work. After all, he had been the one to punch him out of his old and angsty self. 

The redhead walked over the couch as silently as he could, sat himself over it and carefully put his hands over his boyfriend's tense shoulders. 

The contact made Ai flinch and turn around, but he was quickly soothed as he saw his boyfriend's face and felt his wonderful hands work the knots on his back. 

 

"Well hello to you too" 

 

Rin scoffed softly. " How is my hot boyfriend doing today?"

 

Nitori whimpered when Rin hit a particularly tense muscle and the noise went straight to Rin's southern regions. 

How long had it been since that had sex? Too long if he couldn't even remember, right?

 

"That bad huh?"

 

Ai nodded, his face practically smushed against the wooden table, quickly relaxing under those wonderful wonderful fingers. 

 

"You're early"

 

"Is that a bad thing?"

 

He tried to shake his head, but he just ended up rubbing his nose all over his notes. 

"Just a little surprising"

 

"We ended training a little earlier. Big meeting with coach and the sponsors and shit.."

 

"Oh. Is it bad news?"

 

"Not really. Just making plans for some meet ups and races.. I'll probably have to leave in a few weeks."

 

"Oh, okay."

 

Rin was slightly surprised by the reaction, but gave him a few more seconds to understand what was happening.

Nothing. Huh. 

 

"Not gonna miss me?"

 

"What? Oh. Yeah, of course I'll miss you"

 

"Well, that sure sounds convincing"

 

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm so tired and there's so much I need to do"

 

"Can I help?"

 

"If you can help me look for the different movements that helped the impending start of the revolutionary american art that changed the course of contemporary art, then please be my guest"

 

Rin just stared at him. "I don't think I even understood half of the things you said"

 

Ai laughed at that, his pain still obvious in his voice. "See, this is hell"

 

"Do you have to finish it today?"

 

"Kind of"

 

"What do you mean kind of?"

 

"It's not due until wednesday"

 

"So no?"

 

"Buuut, tomorrow I promised Nagisa to go for some coffee because he has been harassing me and texting me constantly that I don't give him enough attention.."

 

"Pff, if I don't complain, he has no place to"

 

"Annnd then on sunday I have to finish the paper due for tuesday because on monday I have to grade all of my student's projects cause they need the grades for the end of the semester and then on wednesday I have a meeting with some of the parents and school staff.."

 

"Fuck.."

 

"And then on thursday I need to revise for my friday test and ugh.. you understand now?"

 

"Uhh, yeah. Kind of"

 

"And I still have to clean up the apartment but I just don't have the time OR the energy and uughhhhhh"

 

"Shhhh shhh ok, calm down.. You'll be okay, you'll get though this."

 

Ai turned around and stared at his boyfriend's sympathetic look. Ai was so lucky to have him in his life, and sometimes it killed him just how much he didn't take advantage of that tricking amazing body. But life just didn't seem to want him touching all of that.

It's funny really, because back in high school they made out pretty much every night, and they thought that once they lived alone, they would just go ape shit crazy, having sex in every corner of the apartment. 

It had happened, just , it only lasted like a week, then their lives took charge and well… now they barely even touched each other, they were just too tired. 

 

Rin kept massaging Ai's back, his hands slipping momentarily to his sides, under the hem of his shirt and over his chest. Ai purred at the feeling, but still spoke up.

"Rin, you know we can't. I don't have time"

 

Rin continued his caresses, considering something very deeply. 

"When did we turned into such and old married couple?"

 

"I don't even have a ring around my finger and already you're calling me an awful husband?"

 

Rin snorted. "Well it feels like we've been married for years now"

 

"Should I file for a divorce then?"

 

Rin tickled him after hearing his answer, eliciting a loud yelp from his fair haired boyfriend. 

 

"Nah, maybe we just need to spice things up"

 

"Oh really? What are you suggesting then?"

 

"What does an old and bored husband need?"

 

"Hmmm.. A hooker?"

 

"Almost.  A lover. I should get one, maybe I would get some action like that"

 

Ai turned around slowly, watching Rin very intently. The sight made Rin regret all of his words almost instantly. Maybe he had taken the joke a little too far. He was about to apologize when Ai opened his mouth.

 

"That's exactly what I did. I highly recommend it. It revitalizes you"

 

This time it was Rin who was speechless. When had his cute little Ai turned into a sarcastic little shit? 

The redhead quickly tackled his lover to the ground, his hands traveling his lithe body, searching fingers touching his most sensitive spots and making him laugh loudly as they rolled on the ground. 

 

"OKAY! O-OKAAY! I GIVE UUP! I WILL LEAVE HIM! I WILL- !"

Rin only tickled him harder, forcing them to wrestle and trash around the living room.

After a while they were lying next to the other, their harsh breath the only sound in the room beside the white noise coming form the TV.

They just lied there, sharing light kisses and some cuddles.

Rin ended up snuggling Ai while he worked, his tired body quickly giving up to the softness and comforting feel of Ai's body.

At around ten, when Ai's work was finally done with, he shook his boyfriend and walked him back to their room, where the both of them just collapsed comfortably on their bed and surrendered. 

 

- 

 

The next morning, Ai was a little surprised to be awaken with the great smell of pancakes. He threw the covers away and walked to the kitchen. 

Rin was there, skillfully flipping pancakes off the skillet and into a growing pile next to him. 

Ai walked towards him and crossed his arms around his waist, nuzzling his back slowly and inhaling the faint scent of fabric softener and just Rin. 

 

"Good morning"

 

"Good morning to you too. Grab a cup of coffee and sit. I'll be right over"

 

Ai untangled himself and did just that, making sure to put enough sugar and creamer into his coffee before sitting down at the breakfast bar. 

 

"I still don't know how you can drink that. It's more sugar and crap than actual coffee"

 

"I'm just too sweet, I have to make up for it somehow"

 

"Pff right. What does that make me and my black coffee then?"

 

Ai smirked and quirked and eyebrow. "You really want me to go there?"

 

"Shut up and eat your pancakes"

 

"Yes please and thank you!" Ai smacked a quick kiss on Rin's cheek before serving himself a smaller pile of pancakes on his plate and just smothering them in syrup. 

They ate in comfortable silence, Ai munching happily while Rin read the newspaper. 

Soon enough though, Ai needed to start his day. He still had to go grocery shopping before meeting up with Nagisa, and he was worrying he might not have enough time. 

 

"Call him. Tell him to meet up a little earlier. I'll do the shopping."

 

Ai looked at his lover with bewilderment. "A-are you sure?"

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"You know what happens when you go grocery shopping.. without me"

 

Ai was referring to the many many times Rin had been in charge of grocery shopping and ended up buying pretty much everything except the things they really needed. They had to go through 3 days of questionable vegetable broth and vitamin supplements and paper towels instead os toilet paper. Basically, it had been hell. 

 

"Tch. Just make a list. I'll get it, I promise."

 

Nitori eyed him carefully but agreed, quickly scribbling the shopping list on a piece of paper and handing it to Rin. 

Not even half an hour later, Ai was though the door, on his way to meet up with Nagisa, which honestly, was some work too. 

 

Rin took advantage of this, knowing perfectly well that Nagisa wouldn't let his boyfriend go for a good couple of hours, blowing his ears with unnecessary chat and gossip. it still made Ai very happy, so that was good, right?

 

Rin took a shower, changed his clothes and went out. He picked everything on the list and a few extra things, nothing alarming, just a cheesecake and come whipped cream for Ai. He deserved it after such a long week, and in advance to the one yet to come. 

 

Once he got home, he changed into some worn out clothes and started working. Yeah, this was gonna make Ai really happy. 

 - 

 

Around 4 pm, Ai announced himself. He took off his shoes and entered their home. 

Rin was lounging on the couch, a bag of chips nestled over his stomach. 

 

"Hey there. How was your afternoon with Nagisa?"

 

"It was good. We had too much to catch up on. Is it bad if I think it was a little tiring?"

 

"Are you crazy? Have you seen that kid? I don't know how Rei even proposed to him." 

 

Ai just laughed, sure Nagisa was a lot to handle, but he knew that Rin still had a special place for him in his heart. 

He threw himself over his boyfriend, quickly stealing his bag of chips and getting comfortable over him. 

 

"Hey I was eating that"

 

"Yeah well, now I'm eating it"

 

"You little shit. Where's my kiss?"

 

Ai turned around and kissed his boyfriend like he always did, quick and light, but still lovingly. But this time, Rin put a hand around his neck and deepened the kiss, leaving them panting in just a few seconds. 

Ai stared at him with blown up pupils and blushing cheeks. 

 

"What was that for?"

 

"Well, I just thought that maaaaybe we could check your agenda, see how busy you are today"

 

Ai picked an invisible book and leafed through it.

"It seems I have a very busy afternoon, May I ask why?"

 

"Hmmm, well, I just happened to clear out your schedule back at the hospital and my own. Kaede took your turn today and was more than happy to force some rest on you."

 

"You don't say?" Ai leaned over, slowly climbing over Rin's body like a feline. 

 

"Yup. That friend of yours that I always forget her name came by and left some books you needed for your paper."

 

"What? But she needed them too!"

 

"I asked her if she still needed them, and she said that she could give them to you today since she was over with them."

 

Ai purred happily, rubbing his nose over Rin's neck and collarbone.

 

"Really? What else did you do?"

 

"I also happened to cleaned the kitchen"

 

Ai moaned.

 

"And our room"

 

Ai bit the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Yeah, talk house chores to me"

 

"I also made dinner for you"

 

Ai finally gripped Rin's face hungrily and kissed him passionately. His smaller hands trailing his fit body in a feverish way. 

 

"And I got dessert."

 

Ai growled low.

 

"Cheesecake" he whispered to his lover's lips before they were taken again by his needy boyfriend. 

 

"Okay, enough foreplay, I need this to happen.. let's go"

 

"Needy. Also, not on the bed, I just made it"

 

Rin smirked, knowing exactly what reaction his boyfriend would have once he said it. 

He say with great pleasure the almost animalistic instinct that overcame Ai, making his eyes dark and his smile dangerous. Damn that boy could hid a wild beast inside. And Rin loved it so so much. 

 

Ai almost ripped Rin's shirt while he took it off, not really caring for the piece of fabric that was between him and the skin he craved so much. 

Rin just growled at the attention, anticipation building in his stomach as he saw the way Ai needed him at the moment. He helped him remove the clothes on his body as well as the one on the other body in front of him. 

They were a tangles of limbs and quiet gasps, hands moving around as they ground on each other as if their lives depended on it. 

Ai was already covered in hickeys and love bites, while Rin already sported scratches from tiny needy hands, and they could not ask for anything else.. except..

 

Rin stopped, separating their lips and staring intensely at his lover, he smirked. It was a sight to never forget if you asked Aiichiro, cause Rin wrote dirty things on his face with that expression, and the sight made Ai shiver. 

 

He untangled them and walked away, not looking back and without any explanation. Ai just laid there, horny and confused. But a moment later he was back, a cocky grin plastered over his face. 

 

"So, I cleared all our activities for tomorrow. I'm not even going for a run.."

 

Ai just stared, all blown pupils and loud panting, not getting where Rin was going with this.

 

"So, i better get all my exercise tonight. What do you say?"

 

Ai felt himself blush, but his obvious erection seemed like enough of an answer to Rin. 

 

"Seems like a good plan.." Ai basically whispered, his voice low and promising. 

 

"Good, cause I was not taking no for an answer"

 

In half a second, Ai felt a much needed weigh drape itself over him, grinding slow and just right. He was so surprised by it that the instant pleasure blinded him for a second and he moaned loudly. 

He felt something cold against his arm, the clashing temperature making him hiss and think. 

But he didn't even need to ask, cause soon, Rin was bitting at his hip and making him gasp when he heard something pop. 

With a curious look, he looked up at Rin who was still looming over him, eating him alive with his eyes. 

 

"You know I said I got dessert right?"

 

Ai nodded.

 

"But you know I don't enjoy sweets right?"

 

He nodded again.

 

"So I thought, what could _I_ get as a dessert?

 

Nitori looked to Rin's hand, the one that wasn't gripping him tightly and saw something he did not expect. 

 

"What better dessert for, than you?"

 

The fair haired boy had no time to question it before he felt the coldness of the whipped cream land over his navel. The surprise was even bigger when he felt Rin's tongue lick it away from him, giving him goose bumps all over his already over sensitive body. 

 

"I- I like that idea-ah"

 

Rin smiled widely and lapped at his skin once again. 

 

 

Their exercises went on until the break of dawn, leaving them tired but happy and more than satisfied. They went though a can and a half of whipped cream that night, but the lack in action thanks to their routine asked for it.

The routine might have slowed them down, but nothing would get between them when there was the option to exercise and have dessert at the same time. 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

 

"I realized you were kinky, but fuck, I never expected that from just doing some house chores"

 

Nothing.

 

"Also, I don't think I've ever heard you moan so loud. We might want to avoid the neighbors for a while"

 

Ai just smacked him with a pillow, making Rin laugh while his boyfriend covered his red beet face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy and don't mind the avoidance of actual smut. I was too lazy.


	3. The one with all the holiday shenanigans [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai surprises Rin when he tells him his holiday plans. Enter a very grumpy Rin and his last minute decisions.

"Helloo?"

 

Rin was entering their apartment, taking the time to take off his shoes with one hand, the other dangling dangerously the chinease food he had just bought for dinner. 

 

It did seem strange to him to find a rather quiet house as he came in. Most lights were off, with the exception of the laundry room and their bedroom.

 

Rin walked around, switching lights on as he wandered. He left the food on the breakfast bar before finally entering their bedroom. 

He was alittle surprised to find a mountain of clothes right on the bed and some other articles of clothing just scattered around the room. Right by the bed was Ai, headphones in place and dancing a little as he tried to put some of the clothes into an already overpacked bag. 

 

Rin walked slowly towards him, circling his waist and nuzzling his hair, the action obviously taking Ai back and making him squeak rather loudly. 

 

"Rin?! Oh my god you scared me!" Ai said laughing and punching his arm softly. 

 

"Sorry. I called for you, but you never answered"

 

"Oh, right. The music."

 

Ai took off his headphones and stopped his music. Laying the phone next to the big bag on the bed before turning around in Rin's arms and squeezing him. 

 

"How was your day?"

 

"It was okay. Mostly meetings with the sponsors and one very boring interview. But hey, I'm officially on vacation, now!" 

Rin lifted his arms in victory, showing just how glad he was to finally be able to spend some time doing what he wanted. Which of course consisted of Ai and sleeping, but mostly Ai. 

 

Ai couldn't help but laugh at him - "Good for you champ" - giving him a quick kiss on the lips and turning back to his packing. 

 

"Oh yeah… What's that all about?"

 

Ai turned around again, one eyebrow quirked incredulously. 

 

"I'm leaving tomorrow remember?"

 

"What?? When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

 

This time Ai just crossed his arms in absolute disbelief. He was obviously judging Rin right now, and the redhead could feel it.

 

"I've told you for weeks now. I reminded you a week ago while we were cooking. It's been marked on the calendar for like a month now!"

Aiichiro said, pointing at the calendar hanging over one of the walls on the living room. 

Rin, always the skeptical, walked over it and analyzed it with great attention. Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend was right. Right under the 20 there was a big red circle and scribbled messily under it was Ai's handwriting, announcing his departure until the.. THE 28th???!

 

"YOU'RE LEAVING UNTIL THE 28?!" he practically screamed, turning around to face his lover. 

 

"Yes Rin. We've been through this. My father's birthday is on the 22nd, but your family is coming over for Christmas on the 23, so we decided you would spend the holiday with your family here in Tokyo and I would go back home with my family. I'll be here in time for Haru and Makoto's new year's party though. Seriously Rin, we've had entire conversations about this."

 

Rin could vaguely remember Ai talking about the holidays, but it was during that time when he had decided to wear Rin's clothes because he had been to busy to actually wash clothes and Rin had spent an entire week just listening to white noise as he practically ate Ai up with his eyes, imagining all the things he could do to him. Or rather, he did to him. No one could really blame him for that right? Yeah, right.

 

"Right…"

 

"You don't remember, do you?"

 

Rin blushed and put a hand behind his neck, a clear sign that he was embarrassed and that was all Nitori needed to know his boyfriend hadn't been listening to him. Oh well..

 

"Well, at least now you know. I just hope you won't freak out tomorrow when you won't find me anymore." Ai laughed as he carried on packing his too big of a bag. 

 

That sentence made Rin frown though. What were his vacations even for, if his lovely and completely hot boyfriend wasn't here to take up all of his time and attention? Why would he spend more time sleeping if he wouldn't be beside him in the bed, clinging to his neck and borrowing a little warmth from his body? He finally had some vacations, 16 full days to spend lazily with him, to make love to him in every corner of this damn apartment, but no. Of course he had to leave the moment he had all the time to do everything he had been wanting to try for a while now. Especially since that time they played with whipped cream. 

 

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Ai turned around just to find Rin full on pouting and frowning on the floor. _Damn this man could be cute._

 

"What is up your butt? Ai asked, laughing as he tried to fold more clothes and not succeeding. 

 

"Well, obviously not you cause you're leaving" Rin practically grumbled to him, not even bothering to look at him. 

 

Rin's honesty punched Ai right on the stomach and made him blush. He knew that Rin being home meant more time spent in the bedroom, but that was just… a little too blunt. 

 

"O-oh.. "

 

More silence. 

 

"Don't you think that's more than enough clothes?"

 

Ai turned back to his bag, watching his own hands putting stuff in there automatically, his mind not even grasping the fact that he had kept on putting unnecessary things inside it as he considered Rin's words with a flushed face. 

 

"Oh.. yeah, probably. But you know me"

 

Rin scoffed a laugh and got back up. 

 

"Yeah, I do. You always bring up too much crap that you don't even remember what you packed."

 

Rin sat on the bed and pulled as much stuff out as he could. He then proceeded to properly fold them and choosing what he thought would be appropriate and put it inside the bag. 

He never really minded packing. He did it so much, it had become more of a habit, something that soothed him and took his mind off the stress attached to a bag, like traveling or forgetting your passport or something. 

This time, he packed to forget that for at least 8 days, he would spend his days in solitude, doing nothing in a too quiet apartment. 

 

After a few hours and when the bedroom was finally free of all the mess Ai had made, Rin watched his boyfriend come into the room with two white boxes in hand. 

 

"How about a movie with our chinease?" Ai asked, sitting himself on the bed right next to Rin. 

 

"Sounds good" he answered, taking the box from him and opening it, the smell of chinease food flooding the room. 

 

"Ok. It's your time to choose, I did last time"

 

Rin nodded and picked the remote, quickly logging to their netflix account. 

 

 

Two hours later and Rin was turning off the tv. Ai was sound asleep next to him, his box of food still in hand. It was really fucking cute if you asked him. 

 

So, without stirring him much, Rin got out of bed, took the trash out with him and then brushed his teeth. 

When he got back to their room, Ai had moved and was now in the middle on the bed, his limbs strewn across it, leaving basically no space for him.

He smiled fondly at him. Rin still didn't understand how love worked, but he knew that finding his boyfriend cute while he hogged all the space and covers wasn't normal. 

He slowly crawled back in bed, turning just a bit to turn off his lamp before poking Ai in the face. 

 

"Ai? Ai you need to make some space for me if you want me in bed babe"

 

Ai stirred a bit and open his eyes a little. Rin smiled at him and motioned him to back up a bit. Ai rolled to the side and Rin took back his place. It took exactly 3 seconds for Ai to roll back, falling neatly on Rin's chest where he nuzzled him. The redhead just sighed contently and pulled him closer to him. He was going to miss Ai so much, he could feel it already. 

 

\- 

 

According to the clock sitting on his bedside table, it was 5:30 am when Rin felt a hand threading through his hair and delicate fingers over his face.

 

"Rin? Honey, I need to go now, but I'll call you when I get there okay?"

 

Rin rolled a little and he was staring at his boyfriend's face, just a few inches away from his own. 

 

"Don't leave" Rin threw his arms around Ai's neck, successfully bringing him down with him on the bed. 

The fair haired boy giggled and escaped Rin's arms as he leaned back. 

 

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go if I want to make it in time. My taxi is already waiting for me" 

Ai had a sad smile on his face, the kind that Rin hated with all his might, but right now he liked it. It meant that Ai was a little sad too for leaving Rin. 

 

Nitori leaned again, giving one final kiss to his lover before leaving, making sure to make it a good one, one that would last for the whole 8 days that they wouldn't see each other. 

 

Rin sighed and as Ai got up, his entire face fell. He heard Ai's bag rolling as he left the room and went across the silent apartment. 

What he didn't expect was the light thumping that made its way back to where he was. 

 

In a quick second, Rin watched Ai throw himself on the bed and just like that, his lips were back, kissing sweetly but desperate. 

 

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you"

Ai was whispering, the sound like a small prayer between their lips, making Rin's already frail heart to burst. 

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly, and kissed him back. His kisses were more frantic, a little all over the place, trying to make up for all the kisses that they would miss while he was away. 

 

When Ai finally got back up, ready to leave this time, Rin gave him one last kiss, his hands cupping his face, his heart beating out of place. 

"I love you " he finally answered, his eyes glued to Ai's soft lips, his nose bumping Ai's own. 

 

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy"

Ai smiled at that, the sad smile making it's way back to his lovely face. 

 

"I'll miss you too"

 

And this time, when Ai closed the door to their apartment, he didn't came back for another kiss. 

 

- 

 

It was around 9 when Rin finally saw a black mop of hair come his way. Rin had tried to go back to sleep after Ai had left, trying to ignore the cold and empty place right beside him, but of course, being the angsty shark that he still was, he just couldn't do it. 

And of course, his best option as to how to waste time was to convince Sousuke to get out of his very comfortable bed and join him for a coffee. 

To be honest, Sousuke was not very happy, trying to ignore Rin's constant calls as best he could, but he simply couldn't do it after the 27th call. 

So now, he was grumpy and hateful, since he had never really been a morning person, and all he wanted to do was just get it over with and go back to sleep. 

 

Rin was very aware of this fact, but his aching heart needed to talk to someone, and Haru and Makoto were already at Iwatobi to welcome Haru's parents back to Japan, before spending the holidays with their families, all together. 

He thought about Nagisa and Rei, but Rei had just made a big discovery in his field of work, so they had sent him to the US to expose his work. They had then taken advantage of it, and he took Nagisa with him, so they could spend the holidays together and visit and travel a bit. 

He also thought about Gou, but she was coming in a few days so it really wasn't worth it to worry her. Sousuke was his best option, for as much as he knew he hated being conscious at least before 10 am if he really didn't have to. 

 

He was still bitter and grumpy for not having Ai with him, but seeing Sousuke's bed head coming his way made him feel a little better. When he saw the smaller redhead clinging to his hand, he had to smile. 

Rin had known Sousuke's crush with Momo from the moment he saw him back at school. He never really did anything about it, for he was leaving after a short year, and they weren't really close until half way through his senior year. 

That was until had saw the redhead on a train station a little while ago, after Momo had finally graduated and moved to Tokyo to continue his studies.

Apparently Sousuke saw this as his second chance, and well, it seemed like they had finally passed over their weird infatuation phase and finally acted on it, if the way Momo just clung lovingly to him was anything to go by.

 

Sousuke didn't even greet him, just sitting across from him and pulling back the chair next to him, making space for his boyfriend. 

 

"Where's Aiichirou and what did you do to him this time?"

 

"Okay wow, chill there."

 

Sousuke just stared at him, obviously not in the mood to do this. 

 

"First of all, I'm insulted. Why do you assume I did something wrong?"

 

"Because you only call me that desperately when you fuck up and that saint of a kid is done with all your shit"

 

Wow okay, definitely very grumpy. Also, not mistaken for as much as Rin hated to admit. 

 

"I'm hurt Sou. But I didn't do anything."

 

"So what's the problem then?" Momo asked, looking interested in their conversation. 

 

"Hi to you too Momo" Rin smiled, giving a little wave and wiggling his eyebrows as he stared at their joint hands. 

 

Momo blushed a little, still getting used to the small changes in their relationship. 

 

"Hi Rin" was Momo's small answer, pointedly not looking at Rin's teasing face. 

 

"What happened then? Don't tell me you woke me up just because you wanted to see my lovely self" Sousuke asked, smiling just a little at his question. 

 

Rin puffed his cheeks a little and glared at him. 

 

"Of course not. Why would I want to see that face of yours just because?" He saw Momo making a face. "No offense Momo"

 

"None taken. I wouldn't want to see your face just because, either. Don't know how Ai does it" 

 

Sousuke had to laugh at that, and Rin's hurt expression only made him smile wider. "That's why I like you" he said to Momo, gently placing a kiss to his temple. 

 

Momo smiled, his face radiating light like a thousand suns, and for just a second, Rin was jealous of them. People usually told him that they had never seen him more at peace or simply happier than when he was with Ai, and well, they weren't wrong. 

Having Ai by his side was like being at home, no matter where they went. It was like a cozy warm blanket on a snowy day or the refreshing feeling of the sea on a hot summer day. 

Rin blushed a little, embarrassed at his own overly romantic thoughts and shook his head a little. 

 

"Okay then, what happened?"

 

"Nothing happened. Ai's just back at home, visiting his family for the holidays." he said, leaning his head on his hand, looking very displeased. 

 

"That's it?" Rin nodded. "You're telling me that you woke me up and made me come here, just because Ai left? Are you serious right now?"

 

Rin nodded again, only this time, when he casted his gaze down, Sou could see the pain behind it.

 

"I feel like there's more behind it"

 

"I just don't like when he's away. It reminds me of the time when I graduated and he stayed back at Samezuka. You know, the time where we fought all the time and I was a dick and we broke up and…. " he sighed " I just, I just don't like it." 

 

Sousuke gave him an understanding look. He remembered Rin at that time. Being apart for so long had ruined their relationship, made them both angry and jealous. Sousuke had witnessed Rin's lowest points, after his father's death, that time at regionals where he couldn't even get out of the pool, his break up with Ai… And till this day, he is still amazed at just how much their break up had teared him apart. He turned bitter again, he cried by himself, he was lifeless. And now that he knew where all of his worry came, he understood completely. 

 

"Why don't you go there and surprise him?"

 

Rin looked back up, catching turquoise eyes with his own. 

 

"My family is coming in like 3 days for the holidays."

 

"So, you have 3 days to go there then?"

 

Rin still didn't look convinced. 

 

"You know why I can't go there." he murmured, blushing a little and frowning. 

 

"Does she still hate you?"

 

"Hate is not the right word. She despises the shit out of me and doesn't want me close to him. If I go there, I'll just trouble everyone when they just want to spend some quality time and celebrate." 

His voice was low , and Sousuke knew instantly that Rin had already thought about that. But if he wanted her to hate him less, he needed to show his face more often and make it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. 

 

"Just go there. You look like a kicked puppy and if you never show your face, they will never take you seriously. Just go there, suck it up and suck up to them too."

 

Momo could see Rin's weariness to Sou's suggestion. And he said the one thing that would convince him of going. 

 

"Ai would be so happy to see you there. I bet he misses you just as much"

 

Rin looked at Momo, his face a mix of love and worry, but the twinkle in his eyes as he was reminded that he was loved by the fair haired boy told him that maybe, just maybe he had convinced him now. 

 

"Yeah… Yeah I should just go… right?"

 

"YES!" they both screamed, startling each other. Rin could imagine why they wanted him to leave them alone, especially since Sousuke was now officially on vacation too and yeht had all the time to well… yeah. 

He smiled at them, grateful for still having them in his life. 

 

"Yeah, okay" he laughed. "Thank you guys" 

He got up quickly, giving them both a big hug."Happy holidays" 

 

And then, he was running, taking out his phone to make some arrangements. 

 

"Hello? Gou? Listen, there's a little change of plans.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this silly thing. Happy holidays to you all :)


	4. Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin organizes a surprise party. In the end, he's the one surprised by his lovely boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuity of the fic will be temporarily put aside for this special chapter in honor of baby Ai's birthday.   
> It's rushed and awful, and also late, but hopefully you will overlook the mistakes and awful grammar and enjoy the kind of there story I put in there.
> 
> HAPPY BITYHDAY BABY MUFFIN <3

Rin was pacing around, calling everyone to double check that it would all be on time. He kept walking around frantically, placing strings and confetti everywhere even if that isn't what he originally intended. 

It was Ai's first birthday since they had gotten back together and Rin felt like he had a lot to make up for after their horrible breakup. He still carried a lot of guilt on a daily basis, since he had been the one to fly away, the one to stray away from the relationship and the one to end it. 

Ai reminded him constantly, that it was all in the past and that what really mattered was that he was there now. But still, Rin wanted this occasion to be special and to bring just a little more joy to his boyfriend.

So, here he was, stressing out way too much as he checked everything over and over again. Haru had already stopped answering his phone calls, which only meant that poor Makoto received even more. They had already told him they would be there on time to surprise Ai, just as Rei and Nagisa had done. Sousuke and Momo were there already, setting decorations all over the place, though really it was more Momo throwing stuff around and Sousuke following him and trying to put things in order back again. 

 

Rin called Ai's friend from university, to make sure they were still far away from home. She was his infiltrated spy, the one who was in charge to take Ai away while the party got ready. 

Once he was done, he called Ai's parents. They were on their way as well as a few family members. Rin had got them a hotel, for all of them to get ready and be comfortable.

He was ready. The decorations were set, the guests were all on their way, Ai's gift was wrapped and tucked away, the food was almost done, just set to warm it up when the time came. 

Ai's birthday cake was on it's way too, along with Ai's family. Nitori talked so much about this little bakery back home where he always used to get a chocolate and caramel cake that was like no other. So of course, Rin had asked Ai's mom about it and had called around three weeks before. He ordered it and his boyfriend's relatives took care of bringing it. 

Everything needed to be just right, and if Rin was anything, it was organized. Nothing could go wrong, not tonight. 

 

 

Rin finally got a call. It was Ai's friend, announcing they were on their way back home. 

Rin stood up, making everyone hide as he handed confetti poppers and other knick knacks. He turned off the lights and settled down with the rest of them.

Soon enough, they all heard a jiggle of keys on the front door and everyone got quiet. They were ready. This was going to be great. 

 

Three - the front door opened. 

 

Two - Ai takes off his shoes. 

 

One - He walks in. 

 

"SURPRIIIIISEEEEEEEEE!"

 

Ai jumped, his eyes going wide as all the people inside cheered and welcomed him inside his own home. He stood there, his mouth hanging open as he tried to compute what was actually happening.

In a few seconds though, his eyes turned soft, small tears threatening to be shed when he finally took everything in. All of his most beloved friends and his family who he hadn't seen in a while were all there. they were all assembled into their small Tokyo apartment just to spend time with him on his birthday. 

The fair haired youngster felt his knees go week when all the love surrounding him finally collapsed onto him. He walked quickly into the apartment and threw himself over his parents waiting arms. He hiccuped a little, his mother's delicate fingers taking away the tears as they continued to smother him in their arms. 

He kissed each of them on the cheek and then threw himself over his siblings. This carried on, Ai braking into small sobs every now and then as he continued hugging all the special people there, congratulating him on his day.

Once he was finally done, he walked over the only one he hadn't thanked yet. 

Ai basically broke down on him as his small arms circled his boyfriend's torso. He was full on crying now, nuzzling into his neck and squeezing him tightly. 

 

"Happy birthday?" Rin asked, a little confused on what to do. He had people watching them and he just didn't know. 

 

Ai snorted lightly at that and continued to rub his leaking face onto his boyfriend's shirt. 

 

Rin excused them and pulled the birthday boy back to their room. He pushed him and sat him down on the bed, quickly grabbing a moist towel before moving and standing right in front of him. 

Rin cleaned Ai's face with great care as his boyfriend continued to sniffle and squirm under the attention. 

The redhead drew a little closer and kissed his eyelids before kissing his beauty mark under his eye. 

 

"Was it a mistake? I mean, I tried to make you feel loved and I just.. Are you okay? Do you want me to tell them to go or-"

 

Rin felt soft lips over his and closed his eyes. He kissed his boyfriend with all he had and cupped his face with too much tenderness. 

Ai leaned back and stared up at him, his eyes wide and blue, just as hypnotizing as ever. Rin always knew that Ai was a very expressive one, but his eyes were just too clear to him. They easily showing him just how much he loved him, the way they sparkled, the way they look so deep and bright at the same time. It was a problem, looking at him like this, with his heart on his sleeve, his eyes expressing everything his mouth just couldn't process right now. 

Rin just squeezed him and kissed him one more time. 

 

"Happy birthday babe"

 

Ai nuzzled him again, this time sneaking his arms around his neck, bringing him closer. 

"Thank you"

 

"You deserve it. You deserve everything in this world" Rin placed one last kiss on the top of his head before standing back up. 

 

Ai just sat there, eyes still a little watery, but this time, his face glowed. 

"Thank you Rin"

 

"You're welcome babe, it's just a party though"

 

"No, I mean… Thank you, for everything."

 

"Ai? What-"

 

"Thank you for coming back for me…" 

 

That last sentence punched Rin right in the stomach. He felt as if all the air had left him, his heart aching a bit as his lungs burned and his head started spinning. He acted before realizing, and in a couple of seconds he was kneeling in front of his boyfriend, his head hanging low. 

 

"No… thank you for taking me back. I didn't deserve a secod chance Ai, I really didn't, but here you are, thanking me for coming back, when really, it's you I should be thanking"

This time it was Rin's turn to cry. Ai pulled him so he could rest his head on his lap, running his fingers through the wild hair he loved so much. 

 

"I guess we are both thankful then?" he asked, a small smile on his own face, as he watched his boyfriend cry still. 

He brushed his thumb under his eyes, carefully removing the sad tears off of his pretty face. 

 

Rin just gave him a sad smile back, leaning into the fleeting touches. 

Ai brought him closer one last time, leaving him a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling himself up. 

 

"Now come on, there's people waiting for me outside"

 

Rin nodded and got up, pulling him again and squeezing him as he nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his lovely smell. The smell of home, of love.

 

Ai giggled a little and grabbed his hand, leading back outside. 

 

Once they were outside, the atmosphere changed. They were instantly smiling as they saw everyone chatting and smiling, as they waited for the birthday boy. 

When they saw him come back out, they all cheered, some whistling as they saw him blush and with their hands clasped together. 

Rin just rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled around by his boyfriend as he walked around thanking everyone for coming and accepting all sorts of gifts and hugs. 

After a while and once Ai had talked to everyone, Nagisa and Ai's mother came back, holding a huge cake with his name on it. 

Ai's jaw dropped and turned wide eyes towards his boyfriend. 

 

"I know it's your favorite. So I ordered it, but it was your parents who brought it here"

 

Ai was technically vibrating with excitement, placing himself right in front of it and ogling it as he pulled on his boyfriend again making him walk up next to him. 

The lights were turned down and the candles lit up. Everyone circled around them, singing to Ai and wishing him the best. 

Ai blew the candles and looked back up, back up at all the people here, all the people he cared about and the people who cared enough about him to be here right now. 

The feeling a little overwhelming and he felt his heart squeeze again, but the tight hand around his reminded him that this was a happy occasion, it was a time of joy and to remember for years. 

 

Haru cut the cake and started handing it around, the first piece obviously going to Ai who just took it away and basically swallowed the entire thing, barely chewing it. 

Rin scrunched his nose at it, not really being one for sweets, but he understood Ai's love for it. 

The fair haired boy saw the grimace on his boyfriend's face and had no doubt in his mind as he pushed a finger into the cake and smeared across his face, earning himself a surprised look quickly followed by a glare and a snarl. 

 

Ai exploded in laughter, quickly pushing into his feet to get away before Rin could get his hands on him. Unfortunately, and to no one's surprise, Rin caught up to him in no time, pressing a whole plate of cake to his face. 

The party was very lively by now, and the show they were putting only encouraged everyone to get even more rowdy. 

Nagisa was taking shots on the kitchen with a very concerned looking Rei running after him. Haru and Makoto were laughing at their friends, their own hands laced together. 

Seijuuro and Kou were with Ai's parents, taking animatedly, which honestly scared Rin a little. 

Sousuke and Momo had mysteriously disappeared and Rin could only hope they weren't fucking somewhere inside their apartment or he would be kicking some asses in no time. 

 

Eventually, people started to leave, kissing Ai goodbye and wishing him well. They congratulated Rin on the way out, telling him just how romantic and in love he must be to pull something like this off. He would usually just blush and waved it off, ignoring completely just ow much he had been stressing out for weeks now. 

Around 10 pm, Ai's family finally decided to go back to the hotel, everyone just squished Ai tightly and then hugged Rin just as warmly. Well, most of them. 

 

In no time, there were just his friends still laying around their apartment, in different states of inebriation. 

Nagisa took the opportunity to bring out the booze and sitting everyone down just as Ai's family was out the door. 

 

"It's not your birthday if you're not smashed Ai-chan! You need to drink more!" 

Ai was about to refuse, but in the end, it was his birthday and maybe getting a little tipsy was the way to end this wonderful day. 

Rin looked just as troubled as Ai, but got even more worried when he saw him take the bottle of vodka form Nagisa's hands and gulping straight from it. 

 

Haru whooped as Nagisa cheered, Makoto a little squeamish about the decisions being taken. 

Nevertheless, no one could escape Nagisa's antics and of course, in less then 10 minutes, Nagisa had everyone drinking up. 

 

"So, Ai, have you had fun today?" Makoto asked, a little pink on the cheeks thanks to the booze running through his veins. 

 

"Yes! Thank you so much for coming! All of you!" Ai threw his arms around the few guys around him, bringing Rei, Makoto and Rin into and awkward and clumsy hug. 

The alcohol was already affecting Ai, but he was having fun. He was an adult, he wanted to drink and there was really no reason why not. 

 

The others, with the great exception of Nagisa, where a little more careful, but they carried on drinking their own mixes of hell, courtesy of the blond himself.

 

"Don't you want to open your presents?!" Nagisa asked, a little too loud. 

 

"OHH! YEAH! I had forgotten about that!" 

 

Ai tripped as he tried to got up, quickly being picked up by the redhead and pushing him to carry on. 

A few minutes later, Ai was back with a lot of boxes and a big bag hanging from his arms. He sat them onto the big table they were all sitting around and started searching for a gift to unwrap. 

 

"Is there anything you want in particular?" Rei asked, as he saw him analyzing the mass of boxes. 

 

"Hmmm.. not really. I don't usually think about things I want." Ai answered, smiling at Rei. 

 

"EHHHH? There's nothing you want? What did you even wish for when you blew the candles then?"

 

Ai blushed completely, his entire face and neck turning beet red. The sight made Nagisa smirk. 

 

"Huh, is it something naughty Ai-chan?" 

 

"W-what?! No! It's just…"

 

"It's just what?" Haru asked, surprising everyone around. 

 

"I- huh, I didn't really wanted anything. I already have all that I want."

 

"And what is that?" Sousuke asked, appreaing out of nowhere with a pink looking Momo trailing behind him. 

 

"Uhh… Rin" 

 

The answer didn't really surprise anyone. But most of them smiled fondly, realizing just how much love there was between them. 

Rin on the other hand, saw the spark behind Ai's eyes. And he knew that look. It definitely wasn't as innocent as everyone else seemed to think. 

 

The look sent a shiver through his body, but it was gone just as fast as it came and it left Rin excited and anticipating. 

 

"So, Rin was your wish?" Nagisa said, clearly bored at the answer. 

 

"Yeah, he's the best birthday present I could ever ask"Ai was blushing a little, everyone associating it to the embarrassing confession but Rin knew, he knew what that meant and he had to bite his lip to avoid whining. He was going to be having a hell of a night and he knew it. He knew it by Ai's face and his low voice and the darkness behind those big eyes. 

 

When Nagisa was starting to strip in his wasted state, everyone deemed it time to leave. Rei had to force more layers onto his boyfriend, making promises of taking it all off as they got home to convince the younger one. It made him turn red all around but all his friends appreciated it, nobody needed to see Nagisa naked. Not again. 

 

The Iwatobi guys offered to help cleaning up a bit and then finally said their goodbyes. By then, Rei was basically carrying a blacked out Nagisa in his arms and Haru lead a very happy looking Makoto, and if the glint in Haru's eyes was anything to go by, someone was going to have a fun night. 

 

Once the door was closed, Rin turned around to look at his boyfriend, his beautiful birthday boy clumsily unwrapping gifts on the floor. Rin smiled to himself, the picture just too cute for him to ruin it by calling his name. Rin just stood there as his barely dizzy boyfriend continued to open boxes with bright smiles and even cuter giggles. 

Eventually he decided to just sit down next to him, maybe help a little with the undoing of the wrappings. He picked up some of the paper, cleared out some of the boxes and heard Ai's excited voice telling him what he had gotten. 

 

"Oh! An envelope!" Wide blue eyes turned to Rin "What do you think it could be?"

 

"Hmmm it depends. Who is it from?"

 

Ai turned the envelope and read the neat handwriting of a certain raven haired water-obsessed boy. 

"Haru and Makoto's" 

 

"Hmm. Maybe money? Or a gift card?"

 

"Hmm.. yeah, maybe" 

 

"Well? Open it then!"

 

"OH! RIGHT!"Ai's smile was back on his face as he teared the envelope and pulled a formal looking paper from it. 

 

"So? What is it?"

 

Ai turned to him, his eyes expressing disbelief and excitement. 

"It's a reservation for two.. at an onsen.. in..hokkaido?!"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"RIN! We're going on a trip!" Ai threw himself over Rin, the idea of both of them taking a little time off, to travel and enjoy a free stay in a hotel with hot springs and room service sounded like absolute heaven. 

Ai unintentionally pushed Rin to the floor, his smaller body covering it as he hugged him. Rin hugged him back, ecstatic too at the opportunity given by their friends. 

 

"I'm pretty sure it was Makoto's idea. And Haru had to voice an opinion. which would explain the hot springs.. It makes sense" he said. laughing lightly and shaking Ai as he did. 

 

The redhead caressed his boyfriend's head and Ai looked back up at him, resting his chin over his toned chest. 

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the closeness and the calm, the warmth of their bodies and just each other's company. Soon though, Rin spoke up. 

 

"So, did you enjoy your day?"

 

Ai hummed, low and warm. His eyes were half lidded and his face was just inches away from Rin's. 

"I did. Thank you for everything"

 

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it" Rin smiled lovingly back at him."But you know, there's still one more present for you"

 

Ai's face brighten up again, just like when you offer candy to a kid. 

 

The birthday boy scattered and sat back up, bouncing lightly as his boyfriend went to get his last present. 

It was a small box, deep blue and velvety. The sight made Ai's heart stop and gel felt as if time itself had slowed down. 

He took the box with shaky fingers, looking back at his nervous boyfriend and suddenly he could hear his own heartbeat, loud and rapid, blocking any other sound. 

With uncertainty, Ai opened the box, finding two rings, each carrying a small stone. One bright blue and the other deep amber. 

 

"We can't exactly get married, and I don't think we're ready yet, but a promise ring seemed appropriate." The redhead said softly, taking back the box and taking one of the rings out. He brought one of Ai's hands to his lips, giving him a soft kiss over his knuckles before slipping the ring in. 

 

"I know I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you, but this is my way of showing you that this time, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you" 

 

Ai stared at his hand, the shiny silver ring on his finger sparkling under the dim light of the room. 

He felt his own throat close and the sensation from before, bubbling back. But all the tears today were out of love, out of such absolute happiness that Ai had no other way to cope with it. 

He smiled widely, his eyes still a little watery as he slipped the other ring into Rin's finger. 

And then, just as before, he was tackled by his tiny lover, pushed over onto the floor as he gave him frantic kisses all over the skin that was within his reach. 

 

They remained there, exchanging deep kisses and loving touches, at least until Ai spoke up. 

 

"I love you" 

 

Rin smiled, the kind of smile that showed his love under the embarrassment on his face. The kind of smile that still took Ai's breath away each time it resurfaced on his boyfriend's face. 

 

"I love you too" 

 

"But you know, I still think there's one more gift I haven't unwrapped" 

 

Rin pushed himself up on his elbows, a little bummed out that Ai's attention had been taken away from him and his lips. 

 

"Oh yeah?"  

 

"Yeah…." Ai's voice was low again, sultry and inviting. It was the kind of voice that made Rin's ears perk up and his body to get goosebumps. It was the kind of voice that promised Rin a _very_ good time. 

 

"I think I should just take care of that, don't you think?" 

Ai's hands travelled down Rin's body, carefully unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

"Yeah.. you should" he basically whispered as he felt delicate fingers cross his sides and hips bones. 

 

"Oh by the way.."

 

"Yeah..?" Rin's attention span was rather low right now, and well, in good reason. 

 

"You know what I asked for when I blew the candles?" 

 

"Uhh, no?"

 

"Birthday sex" 

 

Rin's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. 

 

"So much birthday sex that tomorrow neither you, not I will be able to walk correctly" 

 

Rin gulped loudly, his throat gone suddenly dry. He felt his muscles twitching already from the stimulation, the anticipation building up inside him very quickly. 

 

"Well then birthday boy, your wish is my command.." 

 

 

Even after many many years of being together, this particular birthday was always remembered by both of them, for many, many reasons beyond Rin's ability to plan and organize. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read it! The next episode should be up soon!


	5. The one with all the holiday shenanigans [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes it to the Nitori household. But is he ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, a whole month after the holidays huh.. sorry. But life happens, and the holidays came, and friends from the other side of the world visited and got a dog and well, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

A couple of hours later and a messily packed bag in hand, Rin was here. Standing under the light snow falling from the sky, in the middle of the road, was Rin, carefully staring at the Nitori household. 

The bus he had taken after leaving the train had left him there about 15 minutes ago, but as soon as he got out, his feet seemed to weight a ton. He couldn't move, couldn't pull himself a few steps closer just so that he wasn't in danger of being run over by a car, cause something inside him was telling him that it was very likely he still wound;t be able to move even if his life was in danger. 

 

Rin was petrified. The idea his friends had pushed on him didn't seem so good right now, now that he was standing in front of the gigantic estate that Ai called a home. It;s not intimidation for Ai's obvious wealthy background, or even the first impression he would cause arriving uninvited on a special season for all of them. No. Rin had already been here before, a long time ago, when they were still nothing but high schoolers, holding hands under tables and stealing quick kisses when no one was around. 

What Rin was afraid of, was surely lying somewhere inside that house, probably enjoying their time with Ai, since he rarely came home now that they loved far away. 

It was nothing new, everyone knew Rin and some of Ai's family didn't exactly got along. It had been very clear to Rin, when it had been said directly to his face and the rest of his boyfriend's family while that were having dinner a while ago, when they had visited Tokyo and gotten together for some quality time. 

 

Rin saw that particular memory over and over again behind his eyelids and it made him sigh. 

Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea, maybe he really needed to get himself together and just endure a few days without his boyfriend by his side. Maybe he was just a real big baby for not standing the idea of being alone in their bed, the cold sheets next to him bringing him closer to panic as he missed the warm body that usually laid next to him every goddamn night. 

 

The redhead was having a mild crisis inside his head as he continued to watch the house, surely giving the impression of a deranged person to anyone who saw him there, just standing in the fucking cold without even blinking. 

He knew he was better off just turning around and waiting for the next bus to come, never even telling Ai he had come this far to only turn around and running away. 

 

He was still considering the possibility of earth just opening up and ending his catatonic state when his debate was suddenly interrupted by a large figure escaping from the front door of the house. 

Closing the door and walking carefully to the small mailbox infront of the house was Ai's father, his thickly rimmed glasses carefully resting on the bridge of his nose. 

He was wearing an awful christmas sweater, just like the ones Ai loved and Rin hated, but still wore cause they made his little boyfriend very happy. 

He could see it was a family thing now, as he watched with wide eyes at the man who was getting closer and closer with every passing second. 

 

The man stopped and grabbed the mail, leisurely leafing between the numerous papers in his hands when he noticed the redhead. 

He squinted a little and leaned a little closer before just taking a good four steps towards Rin and throwing his head a little to the side. 

 

"Rin? Is that… is that you?"

 

Rin couldn't really blame him for not recognizing him that easily, what with the gigantic anorak he had thrown over himself and the big bulky scarf covering half of his face. Also, they had met like what?.. three or four times before? 

He didn't have time to answer when the man was right beside him and clasping a hand to his back.

 

"Good to see you son! I didn't know you were coming! Come in, come in! It's freezing out here."

 

He was then basically manhandled towards the house where he finally came back to himself and found his voice. 

 

"Uh.. Thank you Sir. I- umm- I'm sorry for intruding" 

The redhead took off the five layers of clothes he was wearing and set them on the closet next to the front door before setting to remove his snow covered shoes. 

 

"Nonsense! You know you're always welcome here son."Nitori's dad said, patting him on the shoulder once before heading back inside. 

 

Rin followed close behind him, feeling small and out of place in the big house. He was about to ask about his boyfriend when he heard someone talk. 

 

"Honey? Look who I found outside out door!" Ai's dad said, looking to the side of the big staircase in the middle of the house. 

Surely enough, another figure appeared from the room to the left in a matter of seconds and their face just lit up. The expression being identical to the one he saw very often on his boyfriend's lovely face. 

 

"Rin-kun? Oh my god, sweetheart I didn't know you were coming!" 

Ai's mom had thrown her arms around the young man with great ease, squeezing him lightly before looking him up with big bright eyes. 

 

"Oh this is such a wonderful surprise! Oh, but I wish I had knew you were coming and I would have made something for dinner!" 

 

Rin laughed softly and carded his fingers through the hair behind his neck. " Oh no, don't worry about it, I wouldn't want to impose"

 

Ai's mother then lightly slapped his arm, making him know he wasn't having any of his nonsense. 

 

"You're not imposing! I just wish Ai had told me beforehand." She said with a slight pout. She was so similar to Ai, it was amazing. 

 

"O-oh about that.. He doesn't know either" Rin answered, a great blush creeping over his face. 

 

"Oh, so it is a surprise for all of us then?" The father asked with a gentle smile over his face."I bet he's gonna be thrilled to see you" 

 

Rin could only look down, a little embarrassed but also so grateful to Ai's parents for being so.. well, accepting. He could see where his angelical boyfriend came from. 

 

"Let's call him then! I can't wait to see his face" the mother said, clearly more than enthusiastic to see them together. It was comforting. 

 

He saw the couple approach the staircase and leaning a bit , as if the movement would help carry their voices as they called for their son. 

 

"Aiichiroo! There's a surprise for youu~ " they called, their soft and caring voices traveling around the foyer of the house and up the stairs. 

 

It only took a couple of seconds before Rin could hear some shuffling, light footing above him and what could only be two different set of footsteps. 

 

"A surprise?" That was Ai, Rin could recognize that pleasant timber anywhere in a 10 miles radius. He could also pinpoint the excitement hiding behind his question, and realizing that made his heart beat just a little faster. 

 

The voice was still a little far, lost somewhere inside the gigantic house, but still, Rin could hear mumbling, and exchange of words that he couldn't quite make up, but the only thing he could take from it was thatthe sweet voice belonging to his boyfriend was getting closer and closer. 

The anticipation was killing him slowly, and the excited stares he was getting from Ai's parents weren't exactly helping his nerves. 

He didn't really expect Ai to be bummed by Rin's visit, but there was still that ugly doubt hiding at the back of his mind and the longer it took Ai to appear, the more it reared it's ugly head and made Rin shake. 

Fortunately for him, not even a minute later, there he was. Ai was standing at the top of the staircase with wide blue eyes and mouth ajar. 

Rin was still all the way downstairs, his feet grounded to the dark wooden floors, but even from where he was, he could see those big eyes sparkling and the absolute joy in his boyfriend's body. 

 

Ai all but ran down the stairs despite the various warnings from everyone about how he could fall and hurt himself. Ai had other things in mind, his priorities well set : Rin before any kind of possible injury or precaution. 

 

The redhead was still in amazement at his boyfriend's excitement from seeing him when two slim arms wound themselves over his torso, squeezing tight, just how Ai's mom had a few moments ago. Rin felt at hime instantly. It didn't really mattered where he was, as long as he had Ai beside him, he would always feel at ease. 

 

The reunion caused a few low 'awwww' and cooing from the parents, but both young men were too immersed in their shared warmth that they could easily ignore it. 

Rin kissed the top of Ai's head lovingly, bringing a small sigh of contentment from the other. Rin was exactly where he needed to be, he knew that now, and he would thank his friends for this later on, but right now, all he could focus on were the limbs covering him and the shy lips trailing near his neck. 

It was perfect, well at least until someone cleared their throat rather loudly and opened their mouth. 

 

"Seeing my baby brother smacking up his boyfriend is something I could have gone my life without experiencing to be honest" 

 

The young lovers quickly separated, making their parents laugh and the new comer to scoff. 

 

"Daiki, don't be so rude" Were Ai's mother's words, but they didn't seem to bother the other man. 

 

"What? Shouldn't you be the ones being fazed by this and not me?" Daiki asked to his parents, one hand on his hip. 

 

"We were _hugging_ Dai, not kissing. Don't be rude" Ai frowned at his brother, which only caused the latter to stick his tongue out at him. Ai, being the mature kid he was, of course stuck his tongue back. 

Huh, it actually was kind of cute. 

 

"Okay okay, stop it you two. Daiki, help your mother in the kitchen please, and Ai, please show Rin upstairs" 

 

Ai nodded and Daiki whined, making Rin smile a bit. He saw Daiki dragging his feet to the other side of the house just as Ai's mother approached them. 

 

"Welcome Rin-kun, make yourself at home." She said before hugging both of them lightly. 

 

"Thank you Mrs. Nitori" 

 

"Oh honey, call me Kiyomi. Now you boys get going, while I make dinner. I expect you to be at the table just on time" 

 

They both nodded and saw her making her way to the kitchen, quickly catching up to her son and his dramatic sighs. Ai's father nodded at them and walked away too, following his wife and son. 

 

Ai kissed Rin's lips quickly, before taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs to show him around, and the thought of possibly staying in Ai's room with him made him blush even more than he already was all this time. 

He was already imagining all the possibilities when reality smacked him in the face. Hard. He had wondered how everything had happened so smoothly and without a problem until now. It was just his luck, to be abruptly punched in the gut by everything he had feared all along. 

 

There, at the top of the stairs was Rin's personal nightmare. It was funny really, considering Rin was a tall, athletic young man, with shark teeth and a fierce personality, but still, he was terrified by a nine year old girl with fair hair and a pouting face. 

Mai, Ai's little sister was the only thing Rin feared more than failure. She was small and fragile, but had the temperament of a raging hurricane. 

 

It made Rin's blood turn to ice the moment he laid eyes on her little body. arms crossed over her chest as he stared down at them and their joined hands. 

 

"And what are _you_ doing here?" she asked, the venom in her words corroding Rin's enthusiasm with the speed of lightning. 

 

"He's here to see me Mai, now how about you say hi?" 

 

"How about no? I though this was supposed to be _family_ time Ai" she whined, he body sending Rin all kinds of bad vibes. 

 

"It is family time Mai. Rin is family to me. Now, don't be rude or I won't play with you anymore" 

 

Her small mouth fell open, her expression showing the shock at her brother's words. It's as if she couldn't believe something like that was even possible. Then of course, she blamed Rin for it. How could she not? 

 

"He is not family Ai! You already spend all your time with him! It's not fair!" 

She was screaming now, and that only made Rin want to run and hide, leave them alone to enjoy their family time. 

Ai was not having any of it though. Mai's awful attitude towards Rin needed to end and he would rather it happened sooner rather than later. 

 

"You know what's not fair? Rin coming here to make me happy because he loves me, and you making him feel bad for it." 

 

Mai just rolled her eyes and continued to frown."It's not like I'm the only one" 

 

That caught Rin's attention, and not in a good way. 

 

"What is that supposed to mean?"Ai questioned, getting closer to his sister and lowering himself to be on eye level with her. 

 

"I'm not the only one who doesn't think he's not family." 

 

Ai opened his mouth and closed it right back. Rin could see all the things he wanted to say but wouldn't, all the things he could try to console his sister without making him feel bad. But in the end, nothing came out. 

 

"Now Mai, I don't think we raised you like this" 

 

It was Ai's father, a stern look coming over his usually easy smile. Kiyomi was there too, clearly upset at her daughter's words. 

 

"Why am I the only now getting in trouble? Dai doesn't like him either!" She screamed, pointing at her brother who was now peeking from the adjacent room. 

 

"Don't drag me with you kid. I have nothing to do with this!" 

 

Mai's expression showed the betrayal she felt form her older brother and that only caused her to shed some tears out of anger and frustration. 

"Why do you like him more than me?!" she asked, her face falling and this time she crumbled, crying and sniffling loudly. 

 

Rin panicked. He didn't want this. He had come out of selfishness and now this happened. What should he do? 

 

Luckily, Ai knew what to do. 

 

"Mai, I don't like him more than you. I love you both equally." He said, picking her up and wiping her tears. He held her close and placed a small kiss on her head. 

"Now please, don't be mean to Rin. I wouldn't like if he was mean to you, right? So you can understand why I don't like you being mean to him. Right?" 

 

She nodded lightly, smearing her tears over his shirt as he went down and put her into his father's arms. 

 

"Now, baby, who is going to be a good kid and apologize to Rin-kun?" 

 

Mai pouted, and shook her head. Her mother placed a loving hand over her head as he put her down. She got a little push from them, but eventually she walked towards Rin and in a small tiny voice, she apologized. 

 

Rin thought about patting her head and smiling at her, but she didn't give him any time, as she basically ran away after it, rushing towards another end of the house. 

 

"We're very sorry about this Rin. I hope you won't resent her for it" 

 

"O-of course not! I have a younger sister, I understand." he said, rubbing his arms nervously. 

 

"We;re glad. Well, you can go on now" 

 

Ai walked back up to him and grabbed his hand again. This time there was no rush, just a tight squeeze. He lead the redhead to the last room on the left side, opening the door quickly and pulling him inside. 

 

The redhead felt his boyfriend's hands over his torso as he crossed them, hugging him close to him. 

"I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what;s going on inside her head.." 

 

Rin just traced his fingers over Ai's face, pulling his head up to meet his gaze. His smile was all that needed to be said, he wasn't mad, just a little upset for ruining the moment.

 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I seem to upset her every time she sees me" 

 

Ai shook his head, just like Mai had done before, nuzzling his shirt as he did. 

"She just need to learn how to share" 

 

This time, Rin just glided his finger under his jaw, bringing them closer so that they could finally kiss and share the love they hadn't had the time to give each other. 

 

"Thank you for coming" Ai whispered over Rin's lips, smiling at the feeling of his boyfriend's strong arms around his waist. 

 

"I missed you" Rin said right back to Ai's lips, ghosting them over as he threaded his fingers through silver locks. 

 

"Really? Is that why you came?" 

 

Rin blushed angrily and tried to look to the side and hide his embarrassment, but Ai didn't let him. He cupped Rin's face and kissed him, this time with much more passion and with a tiny little whine escaping him as he tried to get even closer than they already were. 

 

Rin was tore, he definitely didn't want to stop this thing that was happening right now, but also, he didn't feel comfortable with making out that probably would lead to more when they were in Ai's house, with his parents just downstairs, and his dangerous little sister free to roam around. 

 

Still. it seems like he didn't have a say in this as he felt Aiichiro pushing him roughly to the door, closing it with a bang. Instantly he clung to Rin, leaving wet kisses down his neck towards his chest, his hands traveling freely down his sweater and under his shirt, leaving hot trails all over his chest and back.

The abrupt sensations made Rin weak in the knees, making him throw his head back and banging it with the door. He couldn't help the shiver running down his spine and the blood rushing down south. 

He should be ashamed really, to already be hard, but hey, his boyfriend had basically tackled him and pinned him to the door before sucking the life out of him with every lingering kiss he left around his neck. 

He was weak and needy, and for as much as his brain tried to fight it, he surrendered, letting himself be pulled towards the ridiculously big bed in Ai's room, falling with as much grace as a penguin thrown in the sand. 

 

He instantly felt the softness of Ai's covers, all feathers and sweet scents, before he felt the weight of his boyfriend leaning over him. 

With a knee on each side, he straddled Rin, his hands as delicate and as eager as always, undoing his jeans and tracing the sharp V of his navel. 

Rin closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. the sound only encouraging his boyfriend to continue his doings. 

He let his weight fall over Rin's crotch and the redhead moaned. The sudden feeling surprising him and making him arch off the mattress. 

 

Ai smirked wickedly and ran his hands up his chest, to the back of his neck where he grabbed a handful of red locks. He dipped down to kiss Rin, all teeth and lust as he pulled on his hair and made Rin gasp. 

 

Ai was enjoying this too much and Rin knew it, But it was a lie if he said he wasn't either. They usually were very balanced in their sex life, changing positions very often, not leaving one to be the bottom for the rest of their adventures. But this, when Ai lost control of himself and allowed himself to be selfish and demanding, it made Rin strain into his pants almost instantly. 

The fact that they also were inside a house with Ai's family only made it more dangerous and slightly kinky and exhilarating. 

 

He was though, rather surprised when he felt his pants being pulled down and his erection was set free. He was okay with making out lewdly and dry humping, but anything more seemed too risky and just stupid. Anyone could enter at any moment, and that well. for as much as Rin liked Ai's parents, he wasn't big on sharing _this much_ with them. 

 

He didn't have a say in it apparently, as Ai lowered himself and licked the tip, bringing him back to the current moment. 

Rin gritted his teeth in an attempt to silence himself, but his body language was betraying him. And unfortunately, Ai knew his body like no one else. 

 

The redhead looked down at deep blue eyes and long lashes as Ai engulfed what he could of him. Rin tried his best to push him off and say that "hey, maybe sucking my dick while your family is around, hmm maybe not the brightest idea", but all that came out was a low mewl that he was slightly ashamed of making. 

 

He was about to let himself go, when a very loud noise startled him. 

Is that a…. phone? Wait no.. what _is_ that?

 

Rin watched as his boyfriend leaned back up, crawled over him, leaving him with his crotch right on Rin's face, as he went and did something that he couldn't quite see at the moment, you know.. a little nbusy watching something else much more interesting right now..

 

Then he heard a voice and all his blood seemed to quickly go to other places, where he could do less fun things with.

 

"Aiichiro? Baby remember to be a good host and make Rin feel at home. I don't want the poor boy to be worried for what happened okay? "

 

"Uh, yes mom don't worry about it. Things got a little..tight, but I fully intend to take care of it. He is a bit worked up but I think i'll manage to make him relax." - Rin saw one of his hands lowering itself, making it's way back to Rin's erection.- " Anyway mom, I got a lot in my hands right now - he looked at Rin, with a crazy glint in his eyes - and I need to take care of it." - He stroked Rin just the way he liked it, not too tight and with a nice rhythm.- "We'll be down in a minute." 

 

"Okay honey. We'll see you two at dinner."

 

"Okay. See you."

 

The way Ai talked, so innocently and completely in control despite what was happening made Rin suspicious. His mother didn't even seemed to begin to suspect what was happening and that was definitely something. 

His boyfriend was way kinkier and sly that anybody gave him credit, and he was so so grateful for that. The kid was a demon dressed like an angel and it was one big surpass to Rin as he found it. But never did he love him more than then. When he felt so comfortable with him to actually pull something like this. 

 

Ai left the intercom and crawled back down, ready to continue where he had left. 

 

"Ai, I don't think this is such a good id- AHHH" 

 

Ai didn't care. He went straight to the point, running his tongue from the bottom to the very top of Rin's dick, making the redhead moan loudly as he tried to talk. 

He took in as much as he could, running his fingers along Rin's quivering thighs. The redhead trashed and arched, putting one hand on Ai's head before lightly pulling his hair while his other hand fisted the sheets with white knuckles. 

It was too much. The teasing as he talked with his mother, the sudden attacks, his perfect tongue rolling and lapping every sensitive spot. 

It was when he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Rin that he finally reached his point. Rin orgasmed with violent shakes and trembling legs, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezed shut. Ai took everything that was given to him and swallowed without problem. 

He let go of Rin and planted little kisses all his way back up. The feathery kisses only made Rin shiver even more as his orgasm wore down, fingers and lips searching desperately for the one who made him so weak. 

When he finally found what he was looking for, Rin kissed Ai with too much enthusiasm for someone who had just came, and his arms brought them closer and closer until their chests were basically glued together. 

Ai enjoyed the attention and laid on top of his boyfriend, a wide smirk on his face. 

 

"You're such a little shit, oh my god" Rin said, covering his face from the blush overtaking his features. 

 

"You say that like you don't enjoy it" 

 

"What if someone came in?" 

 

"They can't. It's against the rules to come inside without knocking. Plus, they respect my privacy." 

 

"Oh really?" 

 

"Yup" 

 

"Soooooo, does that mean there's a chance for more of that, later on?" 

 

Aiichiro leaned back a little, crossing his arms over Rin's chest and resting his head over them. "Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe you're right. I mean, my family is just downstairs…" 

 

Rin poked him on the sides, making him giggle and trash around. 

 

"See what I mean? Such a little shit." He said, a wide grin all over his face. 

 

"Whatever. Let's see if you can face my parents after this, and we'll talk." 

 

Ai lifted himself up and checked himself on the big wall mirror. He looked okay, not disheveled or spent like his boyfriend.

"Well, shall we then?" he asked, offering a hand to Rin. 

 

The redhead only grunted and tried to arrange himself the best he could. 

 

It wasn't until he was sitting across from Ai's parents and with Daiki right next to him, that he though that hey, maybe brushing my hair and washing my face would have been a good idea before this. Rin could feel the smell of sex radiating from him, and shame took over his body. 

It was too late now. 

 

How was he going to see them in the face for two days now? 

When he looked at his boyfriend, still sporting his smirk, he though that maybe, maybe, this awful sensation would be okay as long as he had him by his side. X rated things or not, he wanted him. 

Just. maybe next time, he would take a shower and wash away his shame. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's a bit wonky. I've worked on it at different times, rewritten and so on, and obviously didn't proof read before, but oh well.  
> Thank you or taking the time to read. Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and remember that I'm always open to suggestions!   
> (I also apologize for mistakes, I was too lazy to go over it)


End file.
